10 Things Artemis Hates About Wally
by ladydanger
Summary: Wally convinces Artemis to come to the mall with him. While there, she thinks about all the things she hates about him. Can he get her to like him? or will they be nothing more than teammates? Rated for Arty's use of language PLEASE R
1. 1: You're so Damn Persistent

A/N: Okay so my friend loves ArtemisxKid Flash (even though Artemis isn't on the show yet, but whatever) and she made me love it too. So, she wrote a fanfiction for them but she's too shy to post it. I told her I'd write a One-Shot for them so that she wouldn't be the only ArtemisxKid Flash on their. Well, thatnks to my stupid brain full of stupid ideas, this one-shot very quickly became a full-length chapter story. So I hope she appreciates this because instead of doing homewrok I'm writing this. =p

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the I did, I would have enough money to create my own personal Kid Flash

Review please :) I don't care if you flame. Bring it on!  
_

#1: You're So Damn Persistent

How did she always get stuck in situations like this? It was always with HIM too! Obviously fate enjoyed playing twisted games with her by permanently making the young hero the exasperated babysitter to an annoying speedster.  
Artemis supposed that it was her own fault. She had allowed herself to be dragged to the mall by an over excited Kid Flash so he could buy his stupid video was just that he could be so...persuasive? No, more like frustratingly persistent. He was like a three-year old kid for God's sake!

That morning, she'd arrived at Mount Justice at the early hour of seven in the morning for an important meeting between the team and Batman. Unforunately, the moment she got there she found out that the Dark Knight had been called away because he had 'business' to take care of in Gotham. So he had left in a hurry, with Robin not far behind.  
That left the five of them, Artemis, Kid Flash, Super Boy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad alone at headquarters feeling very annoyed that they'd been abandoned for a few thugs in Gotham, when Kid suddenly asked, "So, anyone want to hit the mall?"

Immediately everyone cringed. Going to the mall with Wally meant having to deal with his twitchy behavior. He was a pain to browse through stores with because everytime he lost interest in something he'd rush over to a completely different store. In the food court, he'd flirt with every pretty girl while proceeding to shove every scrap of food he could afford down his throat. Not to mention his low tolerance for waiting in lines.

Naturally, no one volunteered.

They all knew the former sidekick would pick out one of them to beg until they agreed to accompany him, so they raced to come up with excuses.

Megan claimed that she had left a batch of cookies in the oven and that she didn't want them to burn. (Artemis knew that the real reason the alien didn't want to go was because there was a "new" episode of "The Brady Bunch" was on. the show had actually become a favorite of megan's after watching it to study human culture.)

Kaldur had a sparring practice with Black Canary that he did NOT want to miss. (They all knew what happened if you missed practice with the demon trainer from hell!) Superboy...well, he just didn't want to. The clone said that he hated the mall and Kid Flash knew better than to make Conner do something he didn't want to do.

Guess who was left? That's right, Artemis.

Granted she was just as stubborn as Superboy but, Kid Flash knew her level of tolerance was shorter than the Boy Wonder.

Wally glanced over at the archer and saw that she was in her usual "back off" stance, with her arms crossed over her chest, facing away from him, but he wasn't phased. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't bothered by "Arty's" tough behavior. He didn't think Artemis was so bad, she just had a lot of issues and had built up a lot of walls around herself. Lucky for her, Wally was a master at breaking down walls...metaphorically that is.

The red head gave her his best puppy dog stare, "Arty, have I ever told you that you are my best best BEST friend?"

Artemis only rolled her eyes at his immature antics. She gave him a sideways glance and mumbled, "I thought that was Robin's burden to bear. And don't call me Arty!" She started to strut away from him but, obviously the speedster followed like a lost dog. One that Green Arrow's niece would not have a problem kicking.

"C'moooooooooooooon!" He whined. 'God, could he be more of a child?' the blonde thought to herself. She continued to ignore him, only now he was repeatedly crying, "please please please..." and it was REALLY starting to piss her off. Her quick graceful steps were starting to turn into heavy stomps as his voice grew whinier.

Artemis gritted her teeth and turned around sharply to face the green-eyed teen. "Alright, listen close becaus eI'm only going to say this once you puny, pathetic, sorry excuse for a human being,"

Kid froze. He enjoyed bugging her but when Arty went into badass mode, you really needed to fear for your life.

The female archer growled, "I won't go. Do you understand that?" He didn't answer. "I'm. Not. Going! Nothing on God's green Earth, not theives, not aliens, not even fucking vampires, could make me EVER want to go ANYWHERE with a slimy little weasel like you!"

They just looked at each other after that. Cold blue holding deep green in a strong battle of wills. The two teamates did this often; seeing who would break first. Their personalities clashed far too much. Her stubborn nature and his persistency were the closest things they had to an emotional connection. It was this that made it clear to Artemis that they would never-could never- be anything more than teammates.

Wally held her glare, but his lips twisted into a vicious smirk. One that gave Artemis a bad feeling. He had something up his sleeve, and she didn't want to know what it was.

She slowly turned around and, once again, walked away from him, hoping that Kid would have the decency not to follow.

She was right, of course, because he stayed right where she had left him, but his green eyes were burning into the back of her blonde skull.

That's when he said those words. THose five ugly words that stopped Artemis in her tracks. That made her give up all hope and accept the fact that he'd actually won.

"I'll but you ice cream!"

To be continued...  
_

A/N: Okay first of all, yes I know this is a crack pairing and will probably never happen. Obviously if I cared I wouldn't have posted this. so flamers will be accepted and laughed at so XP. Also yes I realize my use of punctuation is horrendous so I apologize for all mistakes that I know are in here. Hey, it's fan fiction it's not supposed to be perfect...right?

anyways...

To those of you who are actually going to read this, I welcome you. There will most likely be 10 chapters (Duh, =p) and I will try to update as fast as I can. I'm actually really excited because this is the first chapter story I plan to stick with. Snaps for me! =DD

Please Read&Review =DD 


	2. 2: You're Too Smug

A/N: Holy Crap you guys...I don't even...ugh I love you all! Even though the chapter I posted was all messed up in the format (fixed it btw) and my spelling was crap because for some reason our computer no longer has Microsoft word and only this crappy "Notepad" thing that doesn't have spell check...you still liked my story!

Pardon me while I cry tears of joy. *sobs happily*

I love you all (you make me feel like I'm actually good at writing =p) and I hope you enjoy this next chapter =D Please R&R

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice I would make sure Wally and Artemis got married and had fast, red haired babies that loved to shoot arrows.

That's how Artemis found herself in the food court of the Central City Mall, waiting in line for her half of the bargain. What? Sue her for having a weakness for free ice cream!  
She glanced over to see Kid Flash waiting beside her, now wearing civvies like her instead of their superhero attire. She could also see the obvious smirk plastered on his face. Oh what she'd give to smack that look of satisfaction off of him.

He turned his head towards her and Artemis looked away. He chuckled, "Aw, c'mon Arty," Wally put his arm around her skinny shoulders. The girl sneered at it as if it was a cockroach."This won't be so bad. Think of it as a team bonding excercise."

She scoffed, "It can't be considered team bonding if the TEAM isn't actually here." The Archer violently grabbed his arm and removed it from her shoulders, making sure to dig her nails into his pale skin. He winced and grabbed his arm in pain.

"OW!" He exclaimed, "That hurt!"

The blonde only rolled her eyes at his idiocy. "Don't be such a baby!" she spat and looked away again, glaring at hallmark store that was placed right next to the ice cream store. It was decorated with pink and red banners in preperation for Valentine's Day which was approaching soon. Men and Women wandered in and out, looking aimlessly to find a gift, be it a card, chocolates, or a pair of puppies who sing 'I Got You Babe' for that special someone.

Artemis hated Valentine's Day. No, it was not because she was single! (although that certainly didn't help) It was because it was such a useless holiday. Most holidays made her happy surprisingly enough; Thanksgiving gave her a reason to see Uncle Ollie outiside of work, even though she had to share him with that slut Black Canary, and Christmas she got presents. Even St. Patricks Day was fun because everyone thought her unlce was a leprechaun and he got so drunk that even he would start to believe it!

The memory made her smile unknowingly and caused a certain speedster to laugh.

"AHA! So I can make you laugh!" Artemis had been ignoring Wally while brooding over her hatred for Valentine's Day and didn't notice that he'd been making a joke about something Superboy had done earlier.

He continues to gloat, "I was talking about yesterday when I tried to teach Supey how to drive? You know, when he through a mega tantrum just 'cause he broke the rearview mirror and then threw the car off of a cliff? Then I said, 'Supey in that car was like watching a bird swallow a lion' and then you smiled!"  
'Oh crap, he thinks I think he's funny,' Artemis thought to herself. 'Gotta think of an excuse before...'

But it was too late, Wally had proceeded to do his...victory dance.

It wasn't too obvious, unless you were the reason for his gloating in which case it was humiliating to have been out smarted by the moron doing a dance in a public place. All he did was an awkward version of the hula and repeatedly sang, "I made you smile, I made you smile I made you smile..." over and over and over!

Artemis groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. Ugh, she felt like an exhauted mother whose child was acting like he just drank ten cans of Red Bull. Right now, she wished she was a mother, at least if she had a kid she would be able to promise him candy or something so that he would just...

"SHUT UP!"

As soon as the words blew out of her mouth Kid fell silent. So did some of the other people in the line. Some citizens turned towards the two teens and saw that the blonde girl was quite obviously not very happy with the scarlet haired boy, whose face was turning as red as his hair.

Artemis grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close. Their noses were almost touching and they were dafinitly in the kissing range. Wally would've made some kind of sexual joke right about now had she not scared the living crap out of him.

Feeling herself lose control, Artemis took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. It was an exercise she'd seen Black Canary teach Supey to help him control his temper. The archer did not want to cause a huge scene in front of all these people, she didn't need her uncle to read the paper tomorow and see 'Annoying Red Head Murdered by unapologetic Teen' on the front page.

Once she felt calm again, she let go of Wally and tried to express what she was feeling in the sweetest voice sh could manage, "Wally," He got very nervous after that, she usually only called him Kid. She continues, "If you don't stop being so freaking smug...I'm going to make sure that you are not able to dance, run, or go to the bathroom without feeling excrutiating pain for the rest of your life."

Artemis had said these words in a voice very different from her usual raspy tone, it was like listening to one of those living dolls form the horror movies Wally and Robin watched to make fun of. That sickly sweet voice was so not funny coming from Artemis.

Her lips were pressed together firmly, she looked like she wanted to scream, "do I make myself clear?"

Wally only gulped and nodded. He did not trust himself enough to open his mouth, afraid he'd only say something that would really set her off.

Artemis didn't say anything, she just sighed and resumed standing with her arms crossed and a bored expresion on her face. Wally stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the slight glances they were both getting from the couple ahead of them. He mumbled something lightly under his breathe.

The blonde looked up sharply, "What did you just say?" She asked.

Wally sighed angrily, He didn't usually get mad but she did a good job at brining out sides of him that even he didn't understand. Straighting himself up, and thanking the lord he was taller than her, he face her and replied, "I said, that YOU are just as smug as ME!"

to be continued...  
_

Oh shit, Wally's gonna get his ass kicked XD. So, I'm sorry if this seemed rushed but I wanted to get this chapter up tonight and my Mom said I need to be off the computer like twenty minutes ago so...

I know right now it's kind of the same as chapter one where Artemis gets mad at Wally and ends up yelling at him only for him to say something dramatic at the end of the chapter, but I promise new and hopefully interesting things are on the way in the future. Provided I can force myself to stick with it =p

Again please R&R and DFTBA =DD I know you won't


	3. 3: You're Cheap

**A/N: First of all I apologize for not updating this sooner. I wanted to wait for Infiltrator to come out and after that I had rehearsal then I had to babysit and...why am I giving you my life story? Anyway, yeah sorry I'll try not to do that again.**

**Another thing, after watching Infiltrator (and seeing all of those delicious Artemis/Wally moments! Seriously the sexual tension is ridiculous!) I learned that Artemis was, in fact, NOT GA's niece...Greg, why do you tell me these things only to have them not be true?**

**Okay so, I hope you guys like this chapter because it was really hard to do. Artemis is just too sassy for me LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice in anyway shape or form. If I did, Roy would show off those guns more often...;)**

**reviews totally make my day so please do it =DD _**

#3: You're a Cheapskate

Artemis scoffed as if he had just told her the moon was made of cheese. "What, me? Please, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well you are!" Wally replied, "Just like when we first met, remember? You were all like, 'oh look at me! I can shoot an arrow! I'm good at martial arts! I like to tear people's self-esteem down because I'm so dark and mysterious!'"

The blonde rolled her eyes, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She wondered why. "Uh, news flash BAYWATCH! I only do that to you!" she retorted, stabbing her finger into his chest. "It's not my fault you make such an easy victim."  
Wally grabbed at his hair in frustration, "ugh there you go again! You know, at least I can accept that i'm obnoxious and smug, but you just expect everyone else to bow to the great all mighty Artemis! You can do absolutely no wrong in your eyes!" Kid took a (huge) chance and stuck a finger in Artemis' face, "Even though you are so full of yourself, you refuse to admit it! Because you're so damn stubborn!"

Artemis growled...as in she LITERALLY growled. Wally thought she was going to pounce on him right there in front of all of those people but, as usual, she couldn't give him the satisfaction of doing something he expected.

So, she did what she did best...she started screaming in Vietnamese.

She did this whenever she got really, really, REALLY pissed off and she couldn't use violence to prove it. This hardly ever happened since they were usually in walking distance to a training room and Artemis was given an excuse for kicking someone's ass.

However, right now, all she could do was stand there and swear at him in a language he had no idea how to speak. At most times, this would freak Kid Flash out and he would have enough brains to walk away and let her cool down. Today, however, he wanted to actually win one of there many bickering battles.

Today, he didn't feel like backing down.

So, he took a big breathe and started shouting right back, "You know what? I'm done! I'm sick of you! gah! You're so freaking...bah! I can't even come up with a proper word to describe you! Yeah that's right, go on saying your Vietnamese hoobly balh! 'cause I'm not even listening anymore! I don't see how..."

They had been so lost in the their little yelling battle that they hadn't noticed that they were now at the front of the line. The girl working at the counter had dark hair and glasses and was chewing her gum awkwardly while watching the two fight. She started to get a little annoyed, it was lunch hour and people were lining up fast. Weather or not if it was to get ice cream or see this fight didn't matter. What did matter was that they were wasting her time and money screaming in Russian or whatever

"HEY!" Artemis and Wally both looked at counter girl dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your little 'lover's spat' or whatever," She said, sarcastically, "but, I'm not a piece of furniture! Now, can I take your order?"

Artemis was about to tell her where she could shove her order, when a wonderfully awful idea came to her mind. Well, if yelling wasn't going to work, then maybe robbing him blind will.

Leaning up against the counter and getting a good look at the menu, the archer said, "Yes, I'd like one large chocolate vanilla twist please..."

Wally sighed happily. Well, at least she'd go easy on his wallet.

That's what he thought, until she continued, "I would also like sprinkles...both kinds choclate and rainbow. I want oreos, and M&Ms, and cherries...yeah I want LOTS of cherries. And I would like some chocolate AND strawberry syrup drizzled all over it. oh, gummy worms too!"

kid Flash was just staring at her, mouth agape, while the counter girl run around trying to grab everything that Artemis was asking for. Every ingredient that came out of her mouth was like the sound of a cash register taking away the money he'd save up to buy the video game that got them into this situation in the first place!

"mini marshmellows" ka-ching, "cashews...no not PEANUTS!" ka-ching, "bananas" ka-ching, "reeses pieces" ka-ching...

He had to stop this madness...

The speedster covered her mouth finally after she blurted out, "A whole can of whip cream!" and said, "That's enough thanks!"

THe counter girl looked ready to murder them, she'd been rushing around trying to grab every god damn thing that had come out that blonde bitches mouth! Now she was holding the most ridiculous looking ice cream cone she'd ever seen in a normal cone.

Artemis bit Wally's palm so she could say, "If you think I'm settling for a regular cone when I can get waffle you are-mmph!" Wally shut her up again with his hand, ignoring her-hurtful-nips a his skin.

"Just ignore her. This is fine." He smiled. The counter girl's heart did a little flutter. He had a nice smile...

"So what do I owe you?" The red head asked her. Now she was just blinking stupidly at him trying to figure out how to not get lost in his green eyes. She looked at the blonde who was struggling visciously. Well, it wasn't like he'd be able to get to his wallet anyway...

She was going to get in trouble for this, "It's on the house!" He smiled again, "thanks!" totally worth it.

He took the cone and left, still trying to keep the psychotic girl from escaping. The counter girl watched him let her go and heard her say something else...something about being cheap and flirting...

Whatever...all she could think about right now were those eyes...

_to be continued..._

**A/N: Alright, so I know the whole title of the chapter didn't exactly fit with the actual story...but, I have a plan of mixing the cheap thing with the topic of next chapter...hopefully...ugh why do you guys seem to love me so much? =p**

**so, my friend (whom i mentioned in chapter one) makes a cameo appearance in this chapter (3 guesses who =p) yeah when it comes to Wally we're both kind of like...*drools***

**so R&R please!**


End file.
